


In Sickness...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley and Darcey take care of Nadiya.





	In Sickness...

“Nadiya... honey are you okay?”

Darcey had been the first to see that Nadiya was shaking, looking a little unwell. Shirley had moved closer, sensing that Darcey was worrying for a reason, her arm quick to wrap around Nadiya when the girl’s legs gave way. 

“She is not okay...”

Shirley spoke softly, keeping her arm around Nadiya even as she steadied the girl. 

“We should take her home...”

Darcey had agreed quickly, knowing that she needed to take Nadiya home and ideally she and Shirley could look after the girl, it was clear that Nadiya needed to be taken care of. She had helped Darcey lead the girl to the car, glad that they could take the girl home. 

It had taken a while to get Nadiya to bed, both of them needed to keep her upright by now as the illness took full hold. Nadiya had given in and let them both take her home and put her to bed. She had been near sleep from the second she settled down on the bed. 

“Get some sleep honey...”

Nadiya had not said anything, choosing to curl into herself and sleep. Darcey had paused, watching over the girl for a while before Shirley took control, leading Darcey away and all but forcing the woman to sit and relax, and wait. 

She had prepared drinks for them both, knowing all they could do was let the girl sleep and be ready if she needed them.


End file.
